Those That Gods Walk With
by Frantic Author
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth prince of the Empire, returned to his homeland with his friend Suzaku in tow, in an effort to save his friend and his sister, and change the world while he was at it.
1. Rescued

**Strangely, every now and then I feel the urge to write fanfiction. It's an embarrassing habit, but I don't feel like fixing it. I enjoy writing, and worlds that truly capture me are ones I'd liked to preserve. So, I present to you, Those That Gods Walk With, chapter One.**

**

* * *

**

"_When the Brittanians came, they destroyed everything without mercy. They did not stop for 'civilians', or only go after those who were armed. They were indiscriminate. I gazed into one soldier's eyes, pleading with him for my daughter's life, and I saw nothing in his eyes. An abyss gazed back at me." _

_- Minamoto Toshiro, Survivor of the Taking Of Japan._

IOIOI

Two pilots scoured the demolished landscape. Both were fairly well built, as was the custom for pilots, one with fair cropped hair, the other with disheveled dark hair. The darker haired one seemed to be in a foul mood as the two scanned the landscape, viewing the burnt ground with distaste.

"It ain't right, I tell ya." The other pilot glanced at him, surprised. The two hadn't said a word most of the trip, even if the trip had taken the better part of two days to get to the warzone. He replied nervously, "What isn't right Tom?"

His fellow pilot glowered at the burnt ground, as if it filled him with hate. "You know what I mean Jimmy. This... this _massacre._ It's worse than when we took Germany, I tell ya."

The fair haired pilot – Jimmy, nervously shivered in his seat. He had a feeling that these conversations were monitored, and he liked Tom. "Tom, you can't say things like that. The Japa- I mean, the Elevens resisted. If they hadn't, this wouldn't have happened, right?"

Tom glared at his fellow pilot, and pointed at the newest fixture on the horizon, a village, smoke still rising from it. "I'd like to see ya tell me Jimmy, tell me that **that's **fucking right." Jimmy shuddered as he viewed the village. He could see the bodies everywhere, strewn across the ground as if they weren't people, merely papers. He couldn't imagine what the ground troops must have gone through, having to follow orders that caused what he now viewed. He answered Tom's question, more talking to himself than Tom, "We can't do anything about it though. Our mission is to find the missing Prince and Princess, and bring them home. We can't help the dead."

Jimmy flinched at his fellow pilot's rage, feeling it to his core. "Can't help them? Look at them! That's not a fucking battlefield! We've seen battlefields! That's just a slaughter! Are you telling me that... That we can't even **honour **those that died here? Well?" Jimmy had no answer. How could he? The thoughts that his copilot was expelling were ones he shared. But he couldn't do anything about it, he could only feel his friend's anger. Because Jimmy had a family, and he wanted to see them again. He didn't want to be trapped in a cell for eternity, which is where he felt Tom was going.

"Let's... Let's just find the royals, and get back home, alright?" Jimmy was pleading with his fellow pilot, begging him to drop the subject. Tom grunted his approval, and the helicopter fell back into silence.

IOIOI

Two boys walked tirelessly through the wartorn country. The one leading carried a girl on his back, and his violet eyes had a look of sheer determination. The follower had the same look, tinged with mild regret. The follower spoke up, asking a simple question,"Lelouch... shouldn't we split up? Nobody will help us together, we should go our seperate ways..."

The leader stopped momentarily, ignoring the quiet breaths of the one on his back, and turned around, before saying in a furious tone, "No Suzaku. We may get help faster if we split up, but we'll never see each other again. I'll be spirited back to _Britannia,_" The sheer malice that dripped from that word startled the follower, "And you'll vanish into Japan. I'm not letting that happen."

Suzaku sighed as Lelouch continued on, steadfastly following his friend. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Lelouch..."

The two walked across the wrecked landscape, coming across a village. Both stopped in horror, and the leader almost dropped the girl on his back. The village had burned down, few houses remaining. But, the shocking factor was that all around the village, bodies lay. Not buried, not even in a pit. Lelouch looked at Suzaku, a newfound fire in his eyes.

"This is why we can't separate Suzaku."

Suzaku stared at the prince in surprise. "Because of the dead, Lelouch?" Lelouch shook his head, glaring at the village, wishing he could have stopped this.

"No, because we can prevent this from happening again. We can change the world Suzaku, if we try. We hold the fate of tomorrow in our hands, and we can make sure nobody is ever hurt like this again." Suzaku was shocked by Lelouch's speech. He had to be joking, right? No single person could change the world, not even if he could control earth itself. "Lelouch... are you serious? How would we do that?" The ten year olds continued walking, hoping to be rid of the village as soon as they could.

"It'll be easy once I get back to Britannia, with you, Suzaku." Suzaku nodded. He had forgotten that Lelouch was a prince, especially when he acted so normal sometimes. "Right, we can talk to the king right?"

Lelouch snorted. "Of course not Suzaku. The king was the one who _let _this happen. He was the one who forced your father to kill himself, even though he had helped me for so many months." Suzaku flinched at that. He wished he could have told Lelouch the truth about what happened to his father, but he felt that Lelouch would damn him for it. Lelouch continued with his speech, not noticing Suzaku's reaction.

"We can talk to my brothers and sisters, the ones who can _really _control what goes on. People like Schneizel and Cornelia control events like this, but this time the king ignored their suggestions, because he wanted Japan." Suzaku nodded again, understanding what Lelouch said. His father hadn't controlled Japan without the help of his advisors. "Of course, Lelouch. But why would he do that?"

Lelouch grimaced as he replied. "Because what the king wants, the king ge-" He was cut off by a sound that both boys hearts jumped at hearing. A helicopter was nearby, and it was landing. Lelouch grinned as he put down the girl he carried, and heard her sleepily ask, "Big brother? What's going on, are we resting for the day?"

Lelouch shook his head, replying with delight, "No Nunally, there's a helicopter that can take us back to Britannia."

His sister smiled happily, before frowning and asking, "All of us? Even Suzaku?" Her brother nodded vigorously, even though she couldn't see it. "Of course."

The two pilots quickly exited the helicopter, briskly walking towards the trio. The fair haired one, Jimmy, said, "Your highness, we must get out of Area Eleven immediately, it's not fully under our control." Lelouch nodded, motioning to Suzaku, who was standing back as to avoid notice, to come forward.

"Of course. I would like to request to bring my guest, Suzaku Kururugi, with me." The fair haired pilot stepped back in shock, as the dark haired Tom nodded in approval.

"Your highness, he's an eleven! We can't allow him to come to Britannia!"

Lelouch grinned wickedly. "Is that so?" Suzaku paled. He knew that voice. It was the voice Lelouch used when he had come up with a brilliantly stupid idea. The one where he skirted the rules ever so slightly, and which he had witnessed Todou, the owner of the dojo, beat furiously into his head that just because he was royalty, didn't mean he could 'Lawyer his way out of the law.'

Lelouch turned to Suzaku, and said, "Kneel." Suzaku obliged, dreading what came next. He didn't feel anything, but heard Lelouch's words with a mixture of horror and excitement.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I, Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th Prince of the Britannian Empire, hereby dub thee **Sir **Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Britannia. Rise." Suzaku rose, and heard Jimmy's screech. "Milord, you cannot knight a number! He cannot be a knight if he isn't nobility, and he isn't even a Britannian!" Lelouch looked at him, smirking. "Ah, but my dear pilot, Suzaku, excuse me, _Sir _Kururugi, is nobility. He is the son of the now deceased Prime Minister of Japan, who was descended from a Japanese royal. Besides this, Suzaku has saved my life several times during this conquering of the newly dubbed Area Eleven, and as I recall, that requires me to reward him." Jimmy stammered, unable to find fault in Lelouch's logic, as Tom cackled inside of the helicopter, unable to contain his mirth. Jimmy continued attempting to find excuses as Lelouch gently picked up Nunally and placed her in the helicopter, as Suzaku got onto the helicopter, still dazed by his new title, and as Lelouch got in, motioning for the pilot to enter. Tom was still snickering as Jimmy began the ascent, ignoring his copilot's muttered "Shut up Tom."

IOIOI

King Charles vi Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia, was not amused. He had just discovered that his exiled son had been picked up by the search party, even though he had been so very sure that Lelouch would have avoided the search party like the plague after he saw what had been done to his host country. He glowered at the form his wife inhabited, as if he could send Lelouch back with his glare.

"Marianne, your son is unpredictable and frustrating. Why on earth would he wish to return here, with Nunally? I thought I made it clear that I did not want him here." His wife smiled, infuriating him all the more.

"You must try to understand, Charles, that Lelouch believes he can change the world. How would he do that from far away, exactly, where he can't control or predict what will happen?" Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to fathom his deceased wife or her blindingly stupid son's decisions.

"Marianne, Lelouch is mere **hours **away from Britannia, which is nowhere near where I want him to be. C.C. has, in fact, already left to follow the blasted boy. It is unfathomable why he would wish to return, and C.C. will be most annoyed by his decision. I thought you understood what he would do in response to this invasion."

His deceased wife grinned. "I thought I did too, dear, but it appears that I was wrong."

IOIOI

Suzaku stared in awe at the castle. "Lelouch, you live here?"

Lelouch nodded absentmindedly. He was busy planning on how exactly to reveal to Cornelia that he had knighted a ten year old he met in Japan. He planned to do it around Nonnete, so as to prevent _extreme _harm to himself. "Yes Suzaku, I do. So does Nunally, as well as you now." The two had left Nunally in her quarters, mostly due to the fact that Lelouch was rather worried about how his father would react.

Suzaku shook his head. "I just can't begin to imagine how **big **this castle is, Lelouch. Where exactly are we going?"

"To tell my father that you're a knight."

Suzaku stopped abruptly, and paled. He had heard stories of how King Charles loathed surprises, and he was certain that this would not be a welcome one. He desperately thought of way to get out of it. "Isn't... Isn't he meeting with your siblings right now?"

Lelouch nodded. "Probably. Oh, and Suzaku? That was a terrible attempt to avoid this. Try harder next time. Besides, this is when he meets with Odysseus and Guinevere, and he most likely wishes to avoid that." Suzaku cursed Lelouch's perceptive nature, as well as his enjoyment for aggravating powerful figures in government.

Specifically his father.

Lelouch opened the doors to the throne room, and heard the end of his least favorite sister's sentence, "-Oh and you'll never _guess _what he got me! Go on, guess!" He grinned inwardly at his father's neutral expression, which quickly turned towards him as he heard the doors opened, and dropped into one of disapproval. "Lelouch, why are you interrupting my meeting with your eldest siblings? We have important matters to discuss." When Lelouch glanced at Odysseus' face, he could tell that they were anything but important, and that the man was looking for any way to get out of it he could. The boy answered politely, bowing with a flourish, "My dear father, I merely wished to inform you that I have returned."

His father's expression switched back to neutral. "Yes, and I am... pleased." The pause before he said please was enough to let Suzaku know, with a sense of shock, that the man truly, honestly, **hated **the 17th Prince with all his heart. Suzaku began to quake as he saw the king's gaze turn towards him, sneering.

"And who is this... Eleven you have brought with you? A keepsake from the East?"

Lelouch shook his head, replying, "Why my dear father, he is your newest knight!"

The king froze, the sneer dropping from his face. His look of disapproval turned to one of confusion. "Surely you must be joking Lelouch. You cannot have knighted this... creature."

Lelouch nodded happily. "I do not joke dear father. Suzaku Kururugi is a knight of Britannia." The boy laughed with mirth inside at his father's expression of sheer horror.

"He cannot be a knight Lelouch. He is a mere child."

Lelouch looked up at his father with wide, soulful eyes. "But Cornelia joined the army when she was but a few years older than us! Surely he can be a knight, if she could join the army?"

Suzaku had no idea what was going on, but a few hours later he was leaving the throne room with a sword, instructions on where he was to go, and information that he and Lelouch would be training together for the next three years to enter the army.

He really hated how Lelouch could always create these situations.

IOIOI

Marianne the Flash grinned at her husband's newfound anger at their son.

"Honestly Marianne, your son has quite possibly just done the most aggravatingly stupid thing I have ever seen in my time as king!"

His wife giggled as she reminded him, "That's what you said when he was six and demanded o buy a pony for Milly's birthday."

Charles glared at her. "This surpasses even that! Although that damned pony was indeed stupid. He knighted an eleven he met while in Japan!" Marianne blinked. Charles sighed. His wife was a brilliant Knightmare pilot, and could kill twenty men in seconds, but she had no clue what to do with court matters.

"Marianne, if he knights one number, then numbers will think that they can become knights! And pilot Knightmares!"

Marianne pursed her lips before replying, "Well, I don't see why not. Why would you need to be a Britannian to be good at piloting Knightmares? That's as silly as only having nobles pilot them, which you do, even though I was quite good at piloting them."

Charles knew she was being more than modest. She was called The Flash because she was one of the most brilliant Knightmare pilots anyone had ever seen. He glowered at her, unamused by her joking tone. "Mark my words Marianne, this will go badly! What if the number becomes accustomed to being a noble, and demands to be made royalty?"

Marianne rolled her eyes. "He's not a noble, he's a _knight._ He serves nobles. Besides, you're sending him to join the army, aren't you?"

Charles nodded, not really paying attention. "Yes yes, him and Lelouch are both joining."

He didn't realize what he said until he heard the icy tone of his wife's voice. "I... I see. You're sending my son to join the infantry. Excellent plan Charles, he was always ever so fit."

Charles cursed the day that his son had ever left to Japan. Nothing good could ever come of what had just happened.

* * *

**Well, thus ends the first chapter of Those That Gods Walk With. I do hope that you enjoy it, and I will return with more soon. The next chapter will feature a few time skips, because ten year old Lelouch isn't very interesting.**

**~Fran**

**NOTE: If you think the A/N at the beginning was rude, you should have seen the original one.**

**Short FAQ:**

**Q: Who will Lelouch be paired with?**

**A: I don't consider Lelouch a pairable person. He's an interesting case, in that the two pairings I approve of, Kallen and C.C., both don't seem right for him, as he never really shows that he loves either of them. He's kind of a loner who's surrounded by those that love him. But it will be either Kallen or C.C., even if it is currently undecided.**

**Q: Your story steals from Lelouch of Britannia/Dauntless/When Fates Converge/Lelouch of the Revolution/I Heard The World!**

**A: I expect as such, because I've read all of those, enjoyed them, and am following a slightly similar plotline. Lelouch joins the army, does fairly well, and ends up doing things that vaguely change the main plot at first, and expand massively. In fact, Lelouch of Britannia will probably feature at least mildly, because I plan on using Kewell, Viletta, and Jeremiah in a way different from canon, as Jeremiah never created the pureblood faction, because Lelouch and Nunally returned. It also appears that Cracked is right, and I mistakenly stole IHTW's Kallen's enjoyment of TTGL, and I'm sorry about that. However, it did help me plan for further chapters.**

**Q: How far in Code Geass will TTGWW go?**

**A: Very, very far. Trust me. I've got scenes from chapters in the distant, distant, future already storyboarded.**

**Q: Your story sucks.**

**A: Thank you, I think so too.**


	2. Passage of Time

**And so, we return to Those That Gods Walk With. This is where I do random timeskips, due to my lack of enthusiasm for writing Young!Lelouch with Young!Suzaku for the next ten chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_"Who were the Red Five? They were the deadliest assassins the Empire had ever known. They killed corrupt nobles, and only corrupt nobles. Numbers used the Red Five as a source of hope before the Black Knights. But then their identities were revealed, and who could keep hope when their heroes were also their villains?" _~ _Isaac Malifo, Italian Historian._

IOIOI

**2010**

The 17th Prince of Britannia winced as he hit the ground. He cursed and damned his friend, who consistently beat him in every contest of strength the king had forced him to participate in. Lelouch swore a swift and painful revenge on his friend, Suzaku Kururugi, who seemed to find his pain **amusing. **He glared at Suzaku, who was bouncing lightly on his feet as he shifted his grip on a pair of wooden nunchucks.

"Come on Lelouch, is that all you got?" the boy said, grinning. After all, Suzaku knew that if Lelouch tried to tackle him, he would have to run. And Lelouch loathed running more than anything they'd previously had to do.

Lelouch stood up, wincing as newly acquired bruises began to pulse. "Of course not Suzaku, I have plenty more strength. I think I can beat you this time, in fact."

Lelouch nearly swore as he hit the ground a mere thirty seconds later.

**2011**

Cornelia watched impassively as Suzaku and Lelouch fought, this time with staves. So far, Suzaku looked like he was winning, and enjoying it. Lelouch looked rather peeved, as he usually did during these lessons. She chuckled as Suzaku disarmed Lelouch, and pinned him to the ground. The two boys panted, out of breath from the excersion. Suzaku asked, as he always did, "Do... Do you give up Lelouch?"

Lelouch glared at his friend. "Never. I will beat you someday."

Cornelia walked off, allowing Schneizel to take her place as the two twelve year olds fought again.

**2012**

A crowd was gathered around the plaza, most staring on in disbelief at the two young fighters. Both were wearing a full set of imperial armor, as to prepare themselves for more weighty equipment. One was carrying two swords, evenly balanced, and he was having trouble keeping up with the other, using only a single longsword. The fighter with the longsword struck at the other's left hand, and his opponent dropped one of his swords, wincing, and kneeled before stabbing at him with both hands on his only remaining weapon. The fighter with his single sword used his own blade to shove the stab out of the way, sidestepping to avoid the chance of being cut, and then flicked his sword towards his opponent's helmet, ripping it off. The fighter with the single weapon pulled off his helmet, his violet eyes shining in victory.

"I win, Suzaku."

Suzaku Kururugi, still on one knee, grinned. "Looks like you did Lelouch."

Lelouch reached forward, helping his friend up. "I told you I would eventually, didn't I?" The two had been dualing each other for two years now, and Suzaku had beaten Lelouch in every type of weapon so far, ranging from staves to flails, and daggers to claymores. They had just begun fighting with their preferred weapons when Lelouch won, Suzaku using two swords, Lelouch holding a single one. Suzaku responded, "You did win Lelouch. What's the score now, one to a thousand?" Lelouch shoved his friend, who winced in pain. Lelouch had beaten him, and Suzaku felt pretty bruised. Lelouch suddenly noticed the onlookers.

"What are you lot doing here? Go away!" The crowd quickly dispersed, muttering to themselves. Lelouch hadn't won a single match for the past two years, it wasn't possible that Sir Kururugi had just **lost.** He must have wanted to. A few people remained, and Lelouch and Suzaku winced. They knew who these people were. It was the king and Cornelia, flanked by two Imperial Soldiers, as well as Guilford standing near Cornelia.

Lelouch asked, "I assume it's time for training, correct father?" The king nodded, showing no sign of approval at his son's victory. "Yes Lelouch. You and Suzaku will be entering basic training in approximately..." He checked his watch. "Two hours."

Suzaku gaped at the king, and Lelouch arched an eyebrow. "Not much time to prepare is there father?"

The king looked impassively at the pair. "In the army, you will have minutes to prepare. Right now you have two hours. I suggest you use them."

The two nodded, and the king walked off.

**2013**

The drill sergeant walked by the recruits, who were now graduating. He stood in front of them, and barked, "Men! You have been with me one year! Do you remember the question I asked a year ago?"

The soldiers replied in kind, standing at attention. "Yes sir! Who is the most dangerous man here, sir!"

The sergeant nodded. "Good. I have decided! The most dangerous man here is none other than Lelouch Lamperouge!" The sergeant called Lelouch that for various reasons. He was Marianne's son, and the sergeant knew Marianne. Trained her, in fact. Besides that he was one of the best Knightmare pilots in the division, right above Suzaku and Viletta, who were both in his unit. He continued, stalking back and forth. "Do you know why!"

The men thought for a second, and one said, "Because he could have you court-martialed if you said otherwise, sir?" Everyone snickered, except Lelouch. It was an old joke among the group, mostly because Lelouch spent the first day acting all high and mighty, as if he was above them. He calmed down fairly quick, once the sergeant drilled it into his head that he would run if he kept it up.

The sergeant grinned, and replied, "No! But because unlike most of you bastards, Lamperouge will kill people!" The soldiers were puzzled. They were all going into battle, wouldn't they all kill people? The sergeant shook his head, annoyed at his soldiers lack of sense. "No, not like that. I mean that he will not shoot to harm, or cripple. He will shoot to kill! Look at the records on marksmanship, or on his sword training, or hand to hand combat! Every hit he made, was lethal! He rejects the blows that don't completely destroy his opponent, unless he has to, bastard strategist he is!" They all knew about Lelouch's strategy. He'd taught them all to play chess, and then challenged them, so as to trounce them over and over. The sergeant continued his rant, "And that is why Lelouch is the most dangerous man in this room! Now leave, and go kill some bastards for me!"

The group left.

**Present - 2014**

"K advance four meters. Stay silent, pretty sure the guards aren't drunk this time." A slim man crouched in a tree, wearing a black skin tight shirt, with a vest containing various items. He wore a set of sunglasses that glinted off a light that wasn't there, and simple black pants and shoes. He was speaking into a communicator in his ear, and his brown hair gently wafted in the wind.

"K" was a redhaired man, wearing a pair of glasses as he quietly stepped forward. He pulled out a knife, waiting in the dark, holding his breath as a guard walked by. He wore the same outfit as the first man, and muttered darkly, "No shit L, I figured that out when they didn't flirt with V everytime she walked by." A chuckle responded to him, as well as a woman's voice.

"Fuck you K, at least I didn't get caught by the guards last time." K shut up, and a new voice responded, "Cut the chatter you three, I've got the target in my scope." The new voice was situated on a guard tower, and he wore the same outfit, albeit with the addition of a sniper rifle. Three dead guards surrounded him, and he was aiming at a window on the fortress. The first man laughed quietly. "Very well. K, V, stay silent for the next ten." There was quiet on the compound, and on the channel, until a gunshot echoed across the area, and alarms started ringing. The first man began speaking again.

"Excellent shot S, it appears it went right between his eyes. K, take out the guards by the door, they've turned around. A gurgle and a shink was heard over the comm channel. "That was fast," the man commented.

K responded, "They were busy arguing about who 'the silver-haired babe was totally checking out.'" A scatter of laughter emitted over the channel as V sputtered in protest. L suddenly said, "Alright, we've killed the mark. Leave the sign on the door K, and we'll be off."

K did leave a sign on the door. A blood red circle, inside of which lay a five.

The team regrouped outside, and this is where we first see all of them together. L, K, S, and V. The four quickly exit the grounds before entering a small room in a nearby village. Inside the room are their clothes, as well as a note. The four quickly change, and as they do, converse.

S began, saying, "Lelouch, why do we have to use such stupid codenames? The first letter of our names is a terrible idea, and we're special operations."

L, or Lelouch as we now know him to be, chuckled as he responded, pulling on his shirt. "I wanted to use chess names Suzaku, but you and Mista J refused." Suzaku sighed, annoyed by Lelouch's non-answer.

K answered for him. "Cause we watched Batman after you and Lelouch were promoted to Captains, and fucking Harley Quinn. And we thought it would be 'funny' to call our leader Mista J." Suzaku cringed at the terrible joke they had demanded.

Viletta shouted from the bathroom, "Oy, you lot thought it was funny for a while! Sides, Lelouch would've made a bunch of terrible chess puns and we'd have strangled him!"

Suzaku and Kewell nodded. Lelouch would have, and that would be the end of the Red Five. Lelouch sputtered, trying to deny it, but was ignored as Viletta walked out in a more basic set of clothes. They all wore far more basic clothes outside of missions. Lelouch sat on the bed, and fiddled with the remote. Kewell grabbed it. "Aren't ya gonna turn it on Lelouch? We'll miss our latest exploits!" Lelouch grinned as Kewell flicked through the channels, stopping on a news network. "Here we are!"

The news anchor finished up her report before starting on what the four wanted to hear. "...and that concludes the latest report on the battle in Area Eighteen." She stopped, looking shocked. "This just in, the terrorists known as the Red Five have struck again! This time killing esteemed Baron Mantron, who had held a major part of Britannian trade in his grasp. Who are these terrorists, and why do they only kill nobles? We turn this question over to our analysts, Ross and Leo, for discussion." The television clicked off as Kewell howled with laughter. The rest stood silently, knowing they would soon need to return to Britannia to meet with the king and their leader.

IOIOI

The four stood nervously outside the throne room a few days later. Well, Kewell and Viletta did. Suzaku looked merely bored. Nothing could compare to the first time he had met the king. Lelouch looked rather annoyed by the interruption of his chess match with Schneizel.

The prince muttered, "I'll have you know I was _winning._"

Kewell rolled his eyes. "Sure you were Lelouch. Just like you were the last four hundred times, right?"

Lelouch glared at the redhead as the doors opened. Two people stood in the throne room, well, one did. The other sat in the throne, as he was the king. The four entered, and stood at attention in the middle of the room. The standing man stood with them, also at attention. The king chuckled. "At ease." The five rested as the king flicked through some papers.

"As you know, you are the Red Five, renowned terrorists according to the empire. The _truth_, as you know, is that you are the most secretive Special Operations force I have at my disposal, my personal assassins. Your next assignment is a fairly long one, spanning at least two years."

Kewell bit back a curse, annoyed. He had been hoping to spend some time in Britannia. Eat some _real _food, instead of all the foreign crap he'd been taking in. Lelouch asked, "Oh? And what sort of assignment is it this time your highness? A Duke, perhaps? A Lord?"

The king grinned wickedly. "Oh no Lelouch, far greater. You are going to kill Prince Clovis."

There was a long pause. The Red Five examined their escape routes, which were, of course, the front door. The king didn't want assassins to attack him in his throne, after all. Was it a trap? Were they going to be arrested if they accepted?

Suzaku questioned, "King Charles... Are you sure? Prince Clovis is... he's your son!" His voice cracked at the last three words. To him, a betrayal in the family was worse than multiple murders.

The King glared at the knight. "Of course I'm sure _Sir Kururugi._" Even after five years, the words still sounded like venom in the man's mouth. "He has overstepped his boundaries. He is persisting in questioning events that I wish to remain secret. You will kill him. But you must integrate yourselves with the Japanese people first, as to prevent a deep investigation of his death. I presume this will take two years. However, I have already gotten you off to a good start."

He pulled out three folders, and flicked them to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Viletta.

"You three will be at Ashford Academy, a school in where Britannians hope to achieve a sort of _unity _with the Elevens. As an Honorary Britannian, Sir Kururugi was accepted immediately. Corporal Viletta, you will be teaching their physical education class."

Viletta raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a teacher. I kill people for a living."

"And now you will teach because I am the king, and I tell people what to do."

Viletta nodded, a slight scowl covering her otherwise pretty face.

The king threw another folder at Kewell. Jeremiah received no folder.

"Corporal Kewell, you will be working at a bar, as an undercover Eleven. Your new name is Kewell Kurosaki, and your life is inside that folder."

Kewell growled darkly at the information. He wasn't a good actor. He then said, "Wait, what about the major?"

The king smiled. "Jeremiah is a well-known Lord. He will be attached to Clovis' royal guard."

Kewell swore quietly. "Bastard always gets the easy job..."

Jeremiah arched an eyebrow. "Oh? I have to deal with politics. _You _have to serve beer. I should think my job is slightly more challenging."

The king stared impassively at the conversation. "In addition, one of my knights has been annoying me about where you are Captain."

"Just tell tthem it's classified," Lelouch replied, still examining the folder.

"It's Nonette."

Lelouch paled. Nonette would never give up. "Erm... Transfer her?"

The king smirked. "She's far too useful. I've decided to allow her to join you. Don't worry, she knows about the Red Five All the Knights of the Round do. Just not your identities."

The Red Five understood. The Knights of the Round would need to know why they couldn't hunt down and kill the people killing nobility.

Lelouch said accusingly, "But now Nonette knows."

The king ignored his tone. "Indeed. After all, she's joining you on your new objective."

Arguments began to fill the air before the king held up a hand.

"Enough. Your main argument is that you will then total six. However, only four of you are known. It is assumed you cannot count."

A twitch from Lelouch. "Why?"

"Because on the objective where you left your first mark, it was a circle with a Z in it."

Kewell exploded. "Fuck off! It was dark, I was losing a lot of blood, and I could barely sta-" he trailed off, realizing who he was addressing.

The king stared coolly at Kewell, who began to sweat. "I would kill you if you were anyone else Corporal. But, my Red Five must be allowed to respond to me. Nonette, enter."

A bouncing green haired girl entered, whistling. "Oh this is just delightful! Lulu, Zuzu, Vivi, Key, and JJ! This is going to be absolutely _spectacular_!"

Lelouch's eye twitched. "I don't like being called Lulu Nonette. You know that."

Nonette pouted. "Awww, but Luuuuluuuu! It's such a good name for you! Pleeeaaaase?"

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn his father for doing this. Damn him to hell. As the six began to leave, the king spoke up once more. "Oh, and Lelouch?" Lelouch turned.

"You are now granted the rest of your rights. You have full access to the Lamperouge accounts, as well as your mother's inheritance. Congratulations on completing your trial. And one more thing..."

Lelouch stood still, not daring to think what else his father could possibly add.

"Nunally will be going with you. The girl needs to attend school, and she refuses to shut up about you."

Damn his father. Finding his weakness. Damn him to hell.

IOIOI

Nunally was the only happy one on the flight to Japan. Well, Nunally and Nonette. Nonette was doodling a picture of how she would kill the targets they ran into, and when and why she would do it.

Kewell muttered to Lelouch, "Y'know, Clovis' is gonna try and show ya up when we get there. Got a plan?"

Lelouch grinned wickedly. "Oh yes. I most certainly have a plan."

IOIOI

Clovis paced back and forth. "Damn, damn, damn, damn! Why did he send those six here! Have you gotten their military files yet?" He glared at his aide, who hurriedly picked up her things, searching for the papers. She gaped at the note she found instead. "Erm... your highness, it says that this information is highly classified."

Clovis gaped at her. "What? I am a prince of Britannia, and the viceroy of Area Eleven! Information can't be _classified _from me!" He growled as he looked at the time. "Damn, and now I have to go meet blasted Lelouch and his entourage. Hold my meetings, and hurry up with our contigency plan for Lelouch."

The aide looked at her desk helplessly as Clovis strode out of the room. He'd seemed so _nice _when he'd hired her, so kind and understanding. She bit her lip, and began working.

IOIOI

Clovis smiled primly as Kewell staggered out of the plane, nearly falling onto the floor. "Corporal, are you quite alright?" He sounded almost worried about the redhead, until he saw Lelouch and Nunally walk out, and jovially dropped Kewell on the ground. Ignoring Kewell's mutterings of love to the ground, he grinned at his two younger siblings. "Lelouch! Nunally! How good to see you again! I know that you two visited before the occupation, what do you think of it now?" He swept an arm across the deserted Tokyo Airport. Lelouch frowned, perplexed.

"Where are all the people Clovis? Surely there must have been some of my wellwishers." Clovis shook his head, as if saddened by Lelouch's words. "Ah Lelouch, we can't have someone attacking you as you enter! That would be most disquieting!"

"_Bastard,_" Lelouch thought, understanding Clovis' plan. If Lelouch couldn't show himself to the people, he couldn't get them to think of him as better. Luckily, he had a plan for that. It was a good plan, one that everyone else would disapprove.

That just made it _better._

"I understand Clovis. It would be... annoying if we died on your watch, right?" He smiled coldly as Clovis nodded nervously. "Err... Yes! Of course! Now Lelouch, I believe you and your... companions," Lelouch loathed how he avoided the word friends. "Must go to Ashford in that lovely car over there!" he pointed at a limo. "I will take the lovely and daring Major Gottwald and introduce him to his new soldiers!" He traced a finger up and down Jeremiah's chest, who stood fast at attention. Kewell looked up, and laughed very quietly.

"Heh... Bastard got what's deserved 'f 'im..." The man sounded drunk. Viletta rolled her eyes, kicking him.

"Hey. Kewell. You're going to be with Nonette if you don't stand up."

Kewell jumped up, and Clovis paled, glaring at Lelouch. "N-n-n-n-n-nonette? You brought _her_?"

Lelouch ignored him waving cheerily as he rolled Nunally into the car. "I hope you enjoy her company Clovis. I, for one, am glad she came."

Clovis glared at where Viletta had been, but she too had already gotten into the car. Kewell had sprinted off, quite fast for someone who was sick. Leaving him alone with Jeremiah and...

"Hi there Clover! How's it hanging with your whole 'I'm so gay I'm straight' thing?"

The **demon**.

IOIOI

Lelouch sighed gratefully as the car left. Both Nonette and Clovis out of his hair. Perfect. He smiled at Nunally, asking, "How are you feeling Nunally?"

His sister smiled softly back. "I feel quite well Lelouch. I'm so glad we're going to Ashford Academy, it'll be really fun." Lelouch frowned. Something itched in the back of his mind. A name she had said. He ran over her sentence.

Lelouch... No, that was him. Academy... Ashford... Wait. Ashford. He knew that name. They were friends of his mother's. Ashford... Ashford... He vaguely remembered a girl. His gaze grew horrified, and he muttered as they pulled up to the school, "Oh no... It couldn't be... _her, _could it?"

IOIOI

Kallen Kozuki _sans_ Stadtfeld, glared at her older brother. "Oh come on Naoto, let me just beat him up a little."

Naoto pinched the bridge of his nose. His sister was being a 'tad' stubborn when it came to the new student who was about to attend her academy. He was a Britannian Prince, and he'd taught her to hate Britannians. "_No_, Kallen. If you do that, our cover's blown. Besides, he seems like a nice kid. Maybe you'll be friends?"

Kallen spat at the floor, saying, "I could _never _be friends with a Britannian, let alone a _prince._ It's scum like him that did this to the Japanese!"

By 'this', she meant the ghetto where her brother lived. He vehemently refused to let her live with him, because he wanted her to have a 'proper bed, house, and life.' Like she could have that with Britannian scum around.

Naoto tried a different track. "Kallen, please. I promise I'll get you ice cream after school if you're nice to him."

Kallen thought for a moment. "I want chocolate. With sprinkles. I deserve it for having to deal with that sort all day."

Naoto grinned, holding out his hand. "Deal." They shook on it.

Kallen shoved on her bag. "Well then 'Bro', I better get going." Naoto winced as his little sister ran out the door. He yelled after her, "Hey! Don't call me that! And stop watching that stupid anime, it rots your brain!"

Kallen grinned as she ran down the street.

IOIOI

Lelouch gasped as he was tackled from fifteen feet away by a flying mat of blonde hair. "Luuuuluuuu! You finally visited!"

Lelouch grinned weakly. "Sure I did... Milly. But... You're... You're... crushing..." Milly mouthed an 'oh', and let go of her old friend.

She pouted at him, slightly annoyed. "Fine, but you should have visited sooner! I thought we would spend _more _time together if the Ashfords moved to Japan, not less!"

Lelouch arched an eyebrow. "I've been in Britannia for the past five years."

Milly hmphed, turning around. "I knew grandfather was lying when he said you refused to write. You love mocking me with your big words."

Lelouch stood still, unsure of what to say. He glared at the snicker behind me, belonging to Viletta. Then, Milly turned around, and ran towards Nunally, hugging her. "Oh, I'm so sorry your rude and mean brother didn't let you visit Nunally! I bet he kept you locked up to keep you away!"

Nunally smiled, returning the hug. "Brother hasn't seen me for three years Milly. He's been away, with Suzaku."

Milly looked around. "Huh? Who's Suzaku?"

Suzaku stepped out of the car. He was rather nervous about meeting a Britannian. The last ones he'd met with over the past few years he'd exchanged a few words with. They usually went along the lines of " 'W-w-w-w-who are you?' 'S, of the Red Five.' 'NOOOarghlgragle-' ". He had a sneaking suspicion that, contrary to what Lelouch told him, nobles do not communicate that way. How would someone survive being backstabbed that often anyway? "That'd be me."

Milly walked over to him, and grabbed his shoulders, moving him back and forth. Suzaku was confused, and slightly disturbed. What exactly was she doing?

"Hmmm... Good bone structure, excellent muscle... Let's see your teeth."

Suzaku paled. "What?"

Lelouch sighed. "Ignore her, she's been spending time around horses again."

Suzaku was fairly confused, but went with it. After all, it was Lelouch, and he was mostly insane.

Frighteningly so, in fact.

Milly continued, grinning, "Well, I think we should have some sort of festival!" Lelouch arched a regal eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

Of course, he wasn't going to get one. Milly ignored him, and continued, "Otherwise, how will everyone know we have a prince **and** a knight, **and **a new gym teacher!"

Lelouch looked unamused. He was fairly unknown as a prince, considering his status as an assassin. "That sounds like a terrible idea Milly."

She ignored him again. "It'll be the best party ever! I'll go plan it right now." She ran off, leaving Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunally, and Viletta more than mildly confused. A better term would be stupefied, even though that's not technically a real word.

Nunally happily exclaimed, "Big brother, I think she's neat!"

Lelouch cursed his father to oblivion. It was all his fault that this happened.

* * *

**And another chapter is done.** **10 pages in Open Office, and I've got so many ideas left.**

_**So many.**_


	3. First Festival

**And here we are. Chapter 3. I've noticed that I write these rather vaguely, and that Chapter 2 was too fast paced. I'm gonna slow down, maybe convince my brain that "No, I don't want to upload five chapters a day." And yes, I am aware that Kallen's entering early is not-canon. It's because it sets up about half of what will be R1.**

**I just realized that Naoto has red hair. I have no idea why I thought he was blonde.**

* * *

"_During the time of the Red Five, and through the Black Knights, the Ashfords were considered... eccentric. Stupid. Ignoble. I myself, thought them more honest than any noble I had ever met." ~ Andreas Darlton_

IOIOI

"You said she wouldn't go through with it," Suzaku muttered to Lelouch, as the two sat at a marble table together, with Milly to Lelouch's right, Suzaku to his left.

"Shut up."

"You said that she would 'respect your wish' to keep unknown."

"Be quiet Suzaku."

"But here we are. At a marble table. Announcing a **festival in our honor.**" Suzaku's oh so mocking tone grated on Lelouch's nerves. But he couldn't strangle him in front of everyone. That would go over badly. He said softly, "Be silent you fool. After she speaks we can go find Viletta, meet up with Kewell, and plot to kill Clovis."

Suzaku continued staring forward, mildly annoyed by Lelouch's reply. He tuned in absentmindedly to Milly's speech, and heard,

"...And now, the guests of honor, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Sir Suzaku Kururugi!"

The two stood up, and heard cheers of wild abandon. Lelouch said quietly, so quietly only Suzaku heard him, "One might think they'd never met nobles before. I'd suggest they talk to their parents."

Suzaku bit back a laugh. Milly stared suspiciously at the two, before jumping up on the table, shouting, "I think we should induct them into the Student Council! Whaddaya guys say!"

Lelouch smiled, fairly confident that they would say no. After all, he was a _prince, _and Suzaku a knight. Nobody would be stupid enough to force them to do something as stupid as that.

His smile vanished at the massive crys of "Yes!" from the crowd. Milly grinned hugely.

"Wellll then, it's settled! These two _awesome_ guys-" she pointed at Lelouch and Suzaku, "Are gonna be on your student council! Now let's have an awesome festival! But I have a great idea first! Let's do a _Q AND A WITH THE PRINCE!_" Suzaku snickered at Lelouch's pale face. Suzaku sat down as Lelouch stepped forward, taking the microphone. Lelouch smiled, and several girls swooned.

"Hello everyone, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, but I would prefer it if you called me Lelouch." Unbeknownst to Lelouch, several girls took that as "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, would love to go out with you."

"Well... I suppose I should open the Q and A. Any questions." Several hundred hands raised. Lelouch picked a random one. "Yes... you, in the back."

"Will you go out with me?" Lelouch's eye twitched. "I regret to inform you that I... cannot do that, as I rarely have time to participate in such activities." He picked out a different person.

"How about me? Will you go out with **me**?" Lelouch sighed.

"Are there any questions about **not **going out with me?" A hundred hands went down.

"Or Suzaku?" Another fifty down.

"Or if Suzaku and I are 'going out'?" Another hundred hands went down. Around ten remained up. Lelouch laughed maniacally on the inside. Oh, the fools! They could never compete with Lelouch vi Britannia, master of avoiding wasted time! He picked one.

"Where were you before Area Eleven? 'Cause I know a guy who said you were here during the invasion."

Lelouch answered quickly. "I was in Britannia, with my family. You, near the front."

"Did Milly steal you away from your true love, Viletta?" Lelouch nearly broke the microphone. Damn tabloids, with their damn lies and their damn idiot writers who don't research their information.

"I am not _dating_," The emphasis was clearly visible, and clearly ignored by every female student present, "Miss Nu, nor anyone else." Only a single hand was left. "Ah, it looks like you are the final question. Perhaps you should come up on stage, and say it here." If he was going to go through this hell, he would drag someone else down with him.

Kallen nearly swore. Why the hell would he say that? Why would he want to mingle with the _students, _who he clearly thought weaker than him? She walked up anyway, determined to ask her question. She glared at his smile, and nearly ripped the microphone out of his hand, ignoring the shocked looks of her peers. "Hi, my question is-"

Lelouch interrupted her. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

She was going to fucking kill him. Who did he think he was, king of the wo-oh right. A Britannian prince.

"I'm Kallen Ko-Stadtfeld, and I'd like to know..." Lelouch smirked, expecting something silly like, 'what's your favorite color?' or, 'do you like puppies?'

"What are your thoughts on the Britannian occupation of Area Eleven? Do you approve of the conduct Britannians use against the Elevens?" Kallen loathed that she had to use that word, but grinned wickedly. She had him, she **fucking had him.** Now he had to answer something that wasn't idiotic, like 'what's your favorite color?', or 'do you like puppies?' **And**, he had to give her information she could bring back to her brother.

Lelouch blinked, surprised. In fact, everyone was surprised. Kallen Ko-Stadtfeld, or, as some called her, Kallen McForgetfulwitz, had a question that wasn't silly. Then again, they rarely saw the girl, because she was always sick, or busy. Lelouch smiled politely, saying, "My, it appears that you're quite fond of politics, Miss Stadtfeld."

She gritted her teeth, annoyed by his stupid pretentious voice, his aggravating 'I'm so cool and better than you' stance, and especially his condescending smile. "Just answer the question, please."

Lelouch sighed, taking the microphone from her. "Very well." He began to walk forward, continuing, "While I believe in the glorious expansion of the Britannian Empire, as does everyone here," She sure didn't. Why the hell did he think that? "I would have preferred a... less violent, form of expansion. Miss Stadtfeld, you may not have seen the destruction caused by Britannian soldiers," Oh that was bull. She totally had. That was why she hated Britannians, not just 'cause she was half Japanese! "But I walked through it with Suzaku_._"

Kallen nearly stabbed him. Didn't he **know **that it was a breach of Japanese conduct to call somebody by their first name? Was Suzaku just to polite to mention it?

"It was... terrible, Miss Stadtfeld. The soldiers that, by extension, I had payed for, were destroying towns, desecrating remains, and claiming it was because of their orders. It wasn't a pleasant experience." Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. The little prince was soooo scawed of the big bad soldiews. Waa, waa, waa. "Nor do I approve of the conduct used against Elevens." He probably-wait what. "We conquered their territory, the land they lived for, we should treat them with respect, not hatred."

He smiled that condescending smile at her once more, before waving at the students. "Thank you for your time. And now, I believe, the festival will begin!" The students immediately fled the stage, running towards their favorite games and rides, and away from the idiotic girl who thought she could ask difficult questions of a _prince._

Lelouch turned toward Kallen. "That was... quite a question you asked. Any reason why you decided on it?" Kallen breathed deeply, preparing her 'oh woe is me, I am a timid sick girl,' persona. She smiled shyly at Lelouch, really wanted to bite his head off.

And then feed his body to sharks.

"No. I... I just thought you would like something that wasn't... so easy to answer."

Lelouch grinned. "I must admit, I did enjoy it." He began to say something else, but Milly bounded over, dragging Suzaku behind her.

"Lulu, quit monopolizing poor Kallen! She's sick all the time you know!" She looked at him crossly, as if his status as a brand new student did not excuse this breach of conduct. Then she dropped Suzaku, who looked at Lelouch, mouthing 'Help me.', and grinned at Kallen. "Nice way to take Lulu down a peg or six! You know what I thinks a great idea?"

"No."

"No."

"I should hope not."

She glared at the three. "Hmph! Well, I thought it would be _so cool _to have Lulu's new girlfriend on the Student Council!"

Lelouch and Kallen both flushed. Lelouch, because 'How dare Milly attempt to set me up on my first day,' and Kallen, because 'I would rather eat rocks than date that scum.'

"We're not dating!" Milly rolled her eyes. Oh man, they totally were. Why else would they **deny **it? Did anybody ever deny they were dating?

…_Unless they were._ She said, in a singsong tone, "Suuuure you're not."

Kallen nodded, affirmative. Damn right they weren't. Lelouch nodded as well, restating the fact. Milly began to walk away, saying, "Well, I have to go make sure nobody destroys the school! Lulu, you, Suzaku, and your _giiiirlfrieeeend _can go check out the Student Council building."

She ran off before Lelouch could strangle her. Before the week was out, Milly knew, **knew**, that they would totally go on date. Her plan was pure _genius._

Lelouch and Kallen watched Milly run. "Just so you know, we're not dating," The prince said to Kallen.

Kallen replied sourly, "I know your highness." She cackled inwardly as Lelouch flinched at what she called him.

"Please call me Lelouch, Miss Stadtfeld. I don't want to be formal." Kallen nodded politely, seething in rage on the inside. He still used that bloody pretentious tone.

"Only if you call me Kallen." Lelouch laughed quietly.

"Very well... Kallen."

Suzaku checked his watch, then said, "Lelouch, don't we have to go someplace now? Vi-Ms. Nu already left."

Lelouch nodded. "Indeed. If you'll excuse me, Kallen, Suzaku and I must leave. We have some important business to attend to." Kallen stared at him with wide eyes, hoping she could steal information out of him.

"Can I come?" Lelouch laughed, and Kallen was a bit annoyed. He sounded like a real person, a **human**, which made her want him to die even more. He can't be human, that's not _fair._ It's not fair for him to be able to seem normal, when he's part of the corrupt government.

"No, Kallen. Suzaku and I have government business to attend with. Politics and such. Perhaps I can inform you of the meeting later." He walked off with Suzaku, politely waving to Kallen as he turned forward.

Kallen followed him stealthily. Hey, **secret government business**? That was perfect for the Resistance.

IOIOI

Viletta Nu, member of the Red Five and reluctant PE teacher, glanced around the bar. She shouted to Kewell over the noise, "Looks like you fit in pretty well here, eh, Kurosaki?" Kewell winced at the assumed name. He had a feeling that the Emperor really wanted to fuck with him, naming him K.K.

"Don't call me that Viletta, just call me Kewell. I hate the Emperor's stupid name." Viletta grinned. She loved screwing with Kewell, especially now that she could pay him back for that stupid comment back on the last mission. "Fine Kewell. Funny, I thought you were happy about this one." Kewell's eyes bulged.

He took a deep breath, grinning widely as he said, "I am Viletta! Finally, the R.5.'s dream is gonna be realized!"

Viletta raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard of any dream. "Oh? What dream is this?"

Kewell gestured wildly, waving his arms. "You know, we're gonna change the world! Me and Jeremiah, we've got it all planned out!" Viletta chuckled. Kewell and Jeremiah were fairly good friends, for a superior and his subordinate. She assumed Jeremiah was on his way for the meeting. After all, they needed to prepare for any possible problems. "Really now. What is this plan exactly?"

Kewell looked side to side, than said, "Well, Jeremiah's Clovis' advisor now, right? He's way up in the chain of command now! After Clovis dies, maybe Cornelia will be the Viceroy, and Jeremiah's gonna be able to chat with the high commander of the military! I've gotta support him from below, y'know? Get the people's view of him for him, so he knows what to do! That's why I'm so glad to get this job, 'cause it means that I can go straight to the source!" Viletta chuckled at Kewell's speech, as a redheaded man walked in and sat down. Kewell looked apologetically at Viletta before saying to the newcomer, "What'll it be Naoto? A few beers to take the edge off of work?"

The man groaned. "Kewell, it's such a pain in the ass. My little sister just called me to say she's following some guy around!" Kewell nodded.

"I know how you're feeling, if my little sis ever did that, I'd be worried too." Thankfully, his little sister wouldn't dare follow somebody home, because she was busy in the military. Naoto sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"I... I just don't want her to get hurt, y'know? I'm her big bro, I've gotta protect her." Kewell nodded sagely, and Viletta bit her lip, trying not to laugh. He was really getting into the whole bartender thing.

"Naoto, believe me, I get it. Us big brothers, we gotta stick together, right?" He held out a hand to Naoto, grinning. Naoto grinned back, grasping the hand. "Right." Kewell let go, and tossed Naoto a bottle. "On the house, 'cause your sister's in _loooove_." Naoto glared at Kewell as he took the beer, and the military man laughed loudly. He walked back over to Viletta, grinning. Viletta said with mock surprise, "Why Kewell, fraternizing with the people? I never thought you had it in you."

Kewell shook his head, then said, "Viletta, you don't get it. I've gotta support Jeremiah, so if I get people like Naoto to think of me as a friend, I can ask them about him. It's a really good plan!" Viletta grinned, then the smile vanished as she overheard a group of men discussing something close to her. She tuned out the rest, and listened to their conversation.

"Look, I'm not saying that the Red Five are **bad** guys, but they don't follow our goals! They kill people without mercy!" She noted that it was a man with a ridiculous pompadour speaking quickly to another, scrawnier man, who had a bunch of badly spiked hair. The other man glared at the speaker.

"Ohgi, I'm not sayin' they're good guys, but you gotta look at the big picture! They're killin' Britannians , that's our goal right!" Viletta decided to call him Stupid, because he had no idea what he was talking about. If they killed Britannians, a lot more people would be dead. The pompadoured man, who was named Ohgi, apparently, sighed. "No, that's not right. The news says they just kill corrupt nobles, right? So they don't attack Britannians, just who they think are bad! What if they don't like Japan? What if they hate Elevens?" Viletta was pleased that at least _some _of the people at Kewell's bar had half a brain. She was disappointed to feel Kewell poking her, and turned back. "What is it?"

Kewell grinned, pointing at the door. She looked over. Lelouch and Suzaku were here, as was Jeremiah. None wore disguises, aside from Jeremiah's toned down civilian clothing. The three walked over, sitting down. Kewell's grinned widened as he asked for the password. "What'll it be, guv?"

Lelouch glared. "I'm not going to say it Kewell." Suzaku nodded vigorously.

Jeremiah shrugged. "I do not really care, but it **is **rather degrading. Viletta's sitting with you, she didn't say it."

Kewell shrugged. "What'll it be, guv?"

Lelouch groaned. "Martini, shaken, not stirred." Kewell laughed loudly as Lelouch glared at him. Suzaku looked relieved that he didn't have to say it, and Jeremiah had a small smile. They all enjoyed Lelouch's loathing of Mister Bond to some degree. Jeremiah finally said, after Kewell's laughter ceased, "Very well, Kewell, how does the populace feel towards Lelouch and I?"

Kewell shrugged. "Apathetic, mostly. They don't care for Lelouch very much, but that's 'cause he hasn't gone through with his plan yet. You know the one." They nodded. They did know of the plan. "You? They don't mind you, mostly because your first act was to tell Clovis that it's not a good idea to treat Elevens like garbage." Lelouch, Suzaku, and Viletta stared at Jeremiah.

Suzaku said, rather amused, "I thought you were going to wait a bit before trying to manipulate Clovis Jeremiah." Jeremiah shrugged again, uncaring.

"If the populace rose up against Clovis, we would fail our contract. That would... end badly for us, would it not?" They all nodded. Lelouch opened his mouth, and then shut it, ducking his head down. "No, she can't have! That's just a ridiculous idea!"

Suzaku looked around. "Who can't have? What're you talking about Lelouch?" Lelouch pointed sourly to the door. In it stood Kallen, glancing around curiously. Suzaku snickered, as Viletta sighed, annoyed by the development. Kewell jerked his head towards the door, saying, "Whose the chick?"

Lelouch groaned, saying, "It's a girl from school," while Suzaku said, "It's Lelouch's new girlfriend."

Lelouch glared at his friend. "She's not my girlfriend Suzaku! I don't know why she's even here!" Suzaku grinned. He really loved it when he got Lelouch into something that meant he could actually win. "Sure she isn't Lelouch. Don't worry, we don't mind if you're dating." Lelouch flushed, trying to come up with a retort, while Kewell muttered, "Heads up, looks like trouble." Viletta watched, surprised, as the true redhead Kewell had chatted with looked at Kallen with shock, quickly standing up and walking over to her, before having a quiet argument, that involved a lot of glaring from the girl, and a lot of pointing in Lelouch's direction. She clearly lost, and the two marched out of the bar. The four Britannians stared at the prince grinning.

"You know, I could have you all killed."

They kept on grinning.

"I loathe all of you."

"Aww, don't say that Lelouch."

"We love ya too!"

IOIOI

To say Naoto was surprised by who his sister was following was an understatement. The message she'd left him said, 'Following a boy from school, be back late.' She'd been following the_ prince_? He looked at his sister, who was sitting on his couch, enraged. He said, hoping to calm her, "Alright Kallen, I know what it's like to have a first crush, but-" He was interrupted by his furious sister.

"Naoto, I had him! He was talking about secret government stuff in that bar!" Her brother scoffed.

"Right, Lelouch vi Britannia was swapping government secrets with the bartender at Kurosaki's Sake. I kinda doubt that sis." His sister glared at him.

"Shut up, he was! He told me so when he left school! It was for the resistance Naoto!" Naoto grimaced. He hadn't wanted to involve his kid sister with the resistance, but she had insisted, and he was caught in a trap. He couldn't avoid her, but he sure couldn't let her do what she pleased. "Kallen, don't bring the resistance into your love life." Kallen sputtered, and then screeched,

"I would _never _date _him_! He's arrogant, conceited, vain, smug..." She paced around, growing redder as she ran out of breath for adjectives. Naoto watched, amused.

"And he always has this 'oh I'm so much better than you' attitude! I hate him, I hate him, I _hate _Le-" Naoto interrupted her.

"Kallen."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry but... I forbid you to date Lelouch vi Britannia."

Kallen flushed, and yelled, "I don't want to date him! I want to kill him!" As she stormed through the door that led to the room Naoto let her stay in.

Her brother pinched the bridge of his nose, and muttered, "Sounds like pretty much the same thing at that age..."

IOIOI

"...And we'll be pretty close to both Clovis and the Elevens, as long as Lelouch can keep his hands off his girlfriend."

Lelouch growled. "I swear to **god**, Kewell, if you mention that **one more time **I will stab you with the forks you bought."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Sounds like somebody's in denial..."

"Oh come on, not you too!"

* * *

**Why yes, I guess I _am _writing an awful lot in a single day. Why do you ask ?**


	4. A Dinner of Bizarre Happenstance

**Well, looks like it's time for yet another chapter. Although, as Taira brought up, me and canon don't get along well. Let's see...**

**When Lelouch and Suzaku entered the army, they were thirteen. In canon, Viletta is 26, Kewell is 27. Remove four years, 22 and 23 respectively. This allows a reasonable time, as both could easily have entered at that age.**

**In addition, Purebloods don't exist. I should probably have pointed that out earlier. Because, according to Fanon, Jeremiah started the purebloods after Lelouch and Nunally 'died' in Japan. I took that up and ran with it. Enough ranting, let's get started.**

**I apologize for the sudden drop in updates. I was away.**

**Without _internet. I almost died._**

**_

* * *

_**

"_On that day, the Seventeenth Prince of Britannia revealed himself to be a kind of god. He heard the world..." _

IOIOI

Lelouch awoke the next morning with a grin. Today was the day. The day where Clovis would be eviscerated, metaphorically, if not literally. Clovis had planned for a large celebration, attempting to gain favor by showcasing Lelouch's return. An amusing idea, to say the least. One that Lelouch planned to abuse to the fullest.

Suzaku woke, thrashing in his bed. Sweat dripped from the Japanese man's brow. A dream from the past, one that he'd forgotten, had returned. The ticking of a clock. The smell of death. How he hated that dream. Hadn't he repented for his actions. Suzaku stared out the window of the Student Council hall's building, watching the sunrise.

"I've killed and killed... Isn't it enough that I feel remorse?"

Kallen woke up glowering. Damn Britannian Prince with how everybody thought she was damn dating him. She stretched before getting out of bed, and then screeched.

"MAID!" A slim woman scurried into the room, complacent. Kallen looked at her coldly. The woman said quietly, "What is it mistress?"

Kallen replied, her voice filled with venom, "What is _this thing_ that you've put out?" She pointed at the offending clothing, a slim black dress. The maid picked up the dress before answering, her voice filled with longing and sadness, "I t's for the ball being held at the palace today m'lady." Kallen blinked, confused. A ball? Why the hell was a ball going on?

"What ball?"

The woman smiled happily, glad to extrapolate. "The ball for his highness, Lelouch vi Britannia mistress! Prince Clovis has decided to celebrate his return to Area Eleven!" Kallen's stare grew colder as she heard the term 'Eleven'. This woman wasn't even a shadow of her former self, she was just trash. A worthless piece of _filth_ for the Britannians to walk on. Why did she let herself be degraded this why? Why the _hell did she stay?_

"I'm not going." The maid blinked, confused.

"But mistress, you have to go! You were delivered an invitation by the prince himse-" Kallen cut her off, slicing her hand at the dress the maid held. The maid cried out as the dress fell to the floor. She dropped down, picking it up quickly. Kallen ignored her as she dressed for school, rushing out the door. She looked back, and spat.

"Worthless. Just god damned _worthless._"

IOIOI

Lelouch was not pleased. Somehow, Milly had gotten a hold of an invitation to the ball. And she had given one to every member of the student council, including _Nunally. _Nunally couldn't witness his plan. That would go over... badly, to say the least. He attempted to intervene in Milly's rapid discussion of when to leave, what to wear, and where it was, saying, "Milly?"

The buxom president turned, smiling widely. "Yes Lulu?"

Lelouch chose his next words carefully, running over half a dozen possible fatal choices, sixteen escape routes, and twenty seven ways to kill the people in this room. He rejected all that ended in the death of the people in the room. Suzaku and Nunally were in there, and he enjoyed the Student Council's company from time to time. "I... I think that perhaps the Student Council shouldn't attend." Milly raised an eyebrow.

"But you and Suzaku are going."

"Yes, but we have too." He ignored Suzaku's muttered 'I don't, he made me.' Suzaku had to be there. It was all part of the Plan. Milly pouted. "No, we're all going and that's final! If your _girlfriend _is going, I wanna talk to her! Tell her all your _seeeecreeets._" She winked at him knowingly. Lelouch had never felt more lost in his life. What secrets? He didn't have any- Oh god. If Milly told anyone about the Tragedy in Tell's Tavern, he would die of shame. He shrugged hopelessly, grinning in defeat. "Well, I suppose if you really want to." He glanced around, looking for any sign of refusal. Damn. Nobody didn't want to go. He walked over to Nunally, kneeling in front of her.

"Nunally, do you really want to go to Clovis' party? It's going to be dreadfully dull." His sister smiled at him, and nodded, touching his face.

"Big brother, of course I do! I thought that when we went back to Japan together, with Suzaku, we would all spend more time together! But..." She faltered, and put her hand down, looking sad. "Ever since we've gotten here... I've seen less and less of you. If Alice hadn't been around, I wouldn't have had anyone to talk to." Alice was Nunally's friend from school, the only person that Nunally spoke to, other than the Student Council and Lelouch, on a regular basis. Lelouch felt a pang in his heart. He _had _been far more busy recently, what with all the planning. He smiled at his sister, holding her hand. "All right Nunally, you and the Student Council can attend." His sister opened her mouth. "Yes, Alice can come too." Nunally closed her mouth, grinning widely. "Thank you, brother!" Lelouch nodded in affirmation to Suzaku's raised eyebrow, the one asking 'are you sure?'. If he was going to hell, he would make damn sure his sister was happy, **protected**, while she was forced to watch.

IOIOI

Naoto groaned. God dammit. His little sister just couldn't stay out of fucking trouble these days, could she?

"Look sis, it's no big if you wanna go to the party. Hell, I think you should. But stop trying to prove that the prince is some kind of magnificent bastard." She'd been trying for days now. Citing times he'd been missing from class when Japanese died, that he was here in Japan during the invasion, and a bunch of other information he couldn't process. He had no idea how she found out that he took a shower every day at precisely 22:14, but he was damned if she was going to get herself arrested because of it. His sister glared at him, furious.

"He _is_, Naoto! He's gonna kill all the Japanese one day, or do something stupid like take over the world!" Her brother rolled his eyes. Yeah. A fifteen year old was gonna take over the world. It would only take him what, two, three years? He doubted that.

"Fine. Whatever. Lelouch is the devil incarnate." His sister nodded. "But, if you're going to this party, I'm going too. I want to talk to the guy who you keep claiming is a raving madman who stabs people in the eye when he wants too."

"You forgot 'sadistic, depraved, psychotic sociopath'."

"Whatever Kallen."

IOIOI

Suzaku stared at the ballroom, opening and shutting his mouth. It was... big, to say the least. Huge felt like an understatement. Lelouch laughed at his expression. "Suzaku, the word you're looking for is 'expansive'. Like the _Empire._" Suzaku flinched at the venom in Lelouch's voice. Didn't he know that most of the Empire was **in the room**? And could hear him?

"Lelouch, don't say that," The knight murmured to his friend, "People might hear you." Lelouch nodded absentmindedly. He was more interested in the approaching peacock. Wait a minute...

"Lelouch! So glad you could join us!" Oh. That was no peacock, but instead, his brother, Clovis. Clovis appeared to be wearing a ridiculous rainbow suit, as well as a carrying a cane.

The cane was a bright purple, and had a stupid toucan head. Lelouch wondered if Clovis had dressed in the dark. He doubted it though, Clovis dressed oddly for fun.

He smiled at his older brother, his smile both polite and disgusted. "Hello Clovis, you're looking... colorful today." His brother grinned widely, before grabbing Lelouch's arm and dragging him to the main table. A few nobles were talking as Lelouch walked up. Oh dear god, he hated nobles. Always so smug, and filled with a pseudo-knowledge of what was going on.

IOIOI

Suzaku watched as his friend began to speak with nobles. He felt rather sorry for the prince, having to deal with nobles.

"Oh, hi Suzaku!"

Then again...

Suzaku turned around, and faced the Student Council. Nunally wore her usual clothing, and Suzaku felt a stab of pity for the girl, unable to dress differently. Alice had let down her blonde hair, and wore a strange black and white dress. Shirley seemed at ease in her vivid green, while Nina stood awkwardly in a long gown. Rivalz wore a normal tuxedo, and he stared at Milly's dress. It was... remarkable, to say the least. Remarkably _revealing, _that is. When Suzaku thought back to it, he couldn't remember the color so much as the actual **look **of the dress. Suzaku attempted a smile.

"Hello everyone. Milly that's an... interesting dress you have on." Milly grinned widely. Suzaku inwardly cursed. _Shit. _She had _wanted him to notice it. _

"Thanks Suzaku! The Ashfords may be down on their luck, but we know how to take notice of important events!" Suzaku nodded politely, inwardly thinking, "More like _be _noticed."

Shirley groaned. "Milly, you're getting so much attention dragged over here! Lulu will notice!" Milly cocked an eyebrow, before pushing the sides of her arms against her chest as she bent towards Shirley, attracting even **more **attention.

"Oh? And isn't that a _good _thing?" Shirley blushed crimson.

"N-n-no! Lulu has important stuff to do right now! We sh-shouldn't interrupt him!" The blonde sighed, and dragged off her redheaded friend to discuss how to play 'Annoy The Britannian Prince'** properly. **Rivalz followed, and Alice appeared to have vanished with Nunally. Leaving Suzaku and Kallen standing there.

_Alone. _The horror.

Kallen glared viciously at Lelouch's friend. Bastard. Didn't stand up for the Japanese, even though he **was one, **didn't try to stop Lelouch from being an ass, didn't he _know _how smug and annoying Lelouch was? She bet that Suzaku got off on that sort of shit.

Freak.

Suzaku ignored Kallen's stare. "I can feel that, you know."

She continued glaring. "Feel what,_ Sir _Kururugi?" Suzaku felt the venom in her voice. It wasn't as bad as Lelouch's, who was like some sort of freakish mutant King Cobra, it was more that of a sea snake. Still deadly, though.

"You want to kill Lelouch," The knight stated bluntly. Kallen took a step back, startled. How could he know? _How could he know? _Was he psychic? Did she let something slip?

Suzaku went on, saying, "I won't let you. Lelouch is my friend, my **best **friend, and he's got a dream."

Kallen glared viciously at him, roaring, "I've got a dream too, y'know! I'm gonna-" She cut herself off. Was she really about to reveal the resistance to a Knight of Britannia? Had she lost herself _that _much?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything about it." She stared at him, blank. What did he mean?

"I don't care that you want to kill Lelouch. I'd like to sometimes. But you won't kill him before he realizes his dream." He clasped his hand on her shoulder, and she looked him in the eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who'd killed before, and done it often. And well. Her knees shook at Suzaku's stare. It was the stare of a man who has accepted that he's a killer, and doesn't mind. He'll do it for what he believes in.

"Did Lel-" Suzaku cut her off.

"No, he didn't do this to me. **I **did this to me, to atone for my sins. And you think, **you think**, that I'm going to let you kill my one chance at redemption? Get ov-" Suzaku was cut off by Lelouch saying loudly,

"Personally, I believe that all Elevens should be flayed to death."

IOIOI

The nobles Lelouch was speaking with nodded in agreement. "It's no more than they deserve," one said. Lelouch cackled inwardly, remembering the beginning of this idiotic talk.

Clovis had walked him over to these _cretins, _and introduced him. Lelouch had phased out, not caring about their status, although he heard phrases like, 'big in sakuradite,' and 'a lovely lady,'. That made him care even **less, **until he heard one of them claim, "Those Elevens should be put in their place, your highness! They constantly interrupt my deliveries with their damn days off!" Lelouch's eye twitched. Nobles. Always thinking they're better. A woman replied, "Well it's not their fault. They're just numbers, they have no idea what they're talking about." This conversation continued for a while, before Lelouch said to the first man, "The Elevens **are **quite stupid. Look how they let us take over their country!" Clovis' eye twitched. He knew what Lelouch was about to do, and it would go badly for Clovis.

Lelouch would be fine.

The man nodded. "Exactly, your highness! You understand what I'm saying!"

"It's almost as if they **wanted **to be taken over, with their whole 'natural borders' and 'resistance that continues underground to this day'!" The nobles present nodded. Prince Lelouch was clearly a smart young man.

Lelouch continued to make these people look like idiots before saying loudly,

"Personally, I believe all Elevens should be flayed to death." The first man grinned, and replied, "Of course, it's no more than they deserve." Clovis intervened as Lelouch attempted to continue.

"Indeed, they're all obviously _craving _the attention Brita-" Clovis grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him away.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, please?" The nobles nodded. Clearly Clovis' wanted Lelouch to explain to him his plan on "Exiling the Elevens to the moon with a time machine and a doughnut." It sounded_brilliant. _

"Lelouch, you made the Duke of Oxford look like a complete fool!"

"He made himself look like a fool. I was merely helping."

Clovis groaned. His brother didn't understand politics at **all, **with it's secretive nature and lucrative rewards.

"Just... stop until after your speech, alright?" Lelouch nodded. Clovis had no _idea _what that speech was going to be.

Clovis summoned a servant, whispered something, and a bell rung. It was time for dinner.

IOIOI

Lelouch sat near the head of the table, with Suzaku on his left and Kallen on his right. Clearly, it was to show his status as a soldier, as well as showcase the fact that he had no contacts. Lelouch wasn't worried. He would just use the plan. Kallen hissed to him, "What the hell was that Lelouch?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Nothing that concerns you, dear Kallen. It was merely a temporary amusement." Kallen seethed as Lelouch rung a glass.

"Attention everyone, I believe it is time for my speech."

* * *

**Yeah, a cliffhanger. I'm sorry for that. **

**Wait. No I'm not. Sorry for the wait though. And that this chapter is shorter than the rest of them were, I wanted to get it out of the way.**

**I have to say, my favorite part of writing this is the snarky author notes.**


	5. As The World Turns

**My excuses for not writing are less than zero, and I apologize for that. Nine months is far too long to ignore you guys. Just lost all my notes for TTGWW, and got tired of it. So like, I'm gonna go and put in a bunch of cool bits that I **_**might **_**use in the future, so don't be surprised if you see some of the lines much later. Also, I think I'll throw in the reasons Lelouch decided to return to Brittania now, because my writing nine months ago was bullshit.**

"_And let it scream." _

_Excerpt from "The Curse of Seventeen", by Sasori Kewell and Viletta Nu._

OXOXOXOXO

The ringing of the glass echoed through the room, an instant silence settling. It was one of the Princes of Brittania speaking after all – not a _main_, well-known and adored prince, but a prince nevertheless.

It was Lelouch vi Brittania, son of Marrianne Lamperouge, who had been beloved to the people. Lelouch was well-known among the people, if only because of his association with ex-Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi. It was rumored that they were even _friends._

Scandalous, I know. But rest assured – Lelouch vi Brittania didn't give a **damn **what the people thought. The people were mostly idiots anyway. Look at who Clovis surrounded himself with – it was a wretched _hive _of scum, villainy, and cakes.

God they ate so many cakes.

Lelouch cleared his throat, and smiled politely at the crowd. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you all here today. Despite my… misgivings at such an event, I accepted my brother's offer to host one for me."

Host. Ha. Clovis wanted to show off his _power. _Well, Lelouch wasn't about to put up with that. He had power to show as well – and that power was the reason he didn't want the Student Council here.

"This event may just be a mere formality for you, a chance to introduce yourself to the Lost Prince," The Lost Prince. A nickname he'd picked up while in Japan. "But it is more than that for me. You see, today is the day I formally choose my personal knight."

A murmur ran through the room, and a spark of excitement was lit. People rarely got to see the process for choosing a knight – and a personal knight was the most secretive ceremony of all.

"I know that most don't know of the selection process, and that is why I do this here today. No more secrets!" He slammed his hand down on the table, a fire in his eyes, a burning _need _of revelation, of truth, "Secrets are what are kept from enemies, foes, villains of the state! Not from the nobility, who aid us in every endeavor!"

Kallen continued seething at Lelouch beside her, as he ranted on about "nobility" and how "just and noble" it was to _murder her people_. Naoto, on the other hand, listened, enraptured by the boy- no the man's speech. He didn't _seem _like a "depraved sociopath", more like a... a…

A revolutionary. A freedom fighter. Someone who was sick, and tired, so damn _tired_ of the injustice he'd seen, and he wanted to fix **everything**. And the man in front of him seemed like the kind of man who would burn the world to the _ground _to do it, make a fresh start – just so everyone would be happy.

"Today is the day my friends! The day where you will see my personal knight – the knight who will uphold my honor until the day he dies! When he speaks, he speaks with _my _voice, with _my _stature! He will be the standard to which my royal guard is held to, and his _power _will be the standard for Brittania!" He turned around, and roared, his arm pointing towards the sky, "**SUZAKU KURURUGI, STEP FORWARD!**"

What.

What.

**What.**

_**Oh hell fucking no.**_

Suddenly, the people – apart from around twelve – didn't want to watch this selection process anymore. An eleven would be protecting the Lost Prince? Just… just fuck everything.

Suzaku, on the other hand nervously walked up to Lelouch. Come on, they'd rehearsed _everything _up to this part, but after this part was where Suzaku had no idea what happened. Lelouch had merely grinned, saying "But Suzaku, a single part of every plan is the most important part, the part that involves _you, _not you personally, but you as a collective term, is the only part you should worry about."

It made sense. Well actually no, it made no fucking sense whatsoever, but at the same time it _did._

"Suzaku Kururugi – no, _Sir _Kururugi, are you prepared to test yourself, to see if you can follow my will?"

"I am."

Lelouch smiled, and then pulled something out of his pocket, and the audience gasped. It was a gun.

"This is my personal pistol! It was used on my first mission, and it will be used by me until the day I day, and the day my son dies, and the day his son dies! This pistol is me! Sir Kururugi, you are now me, and you will _take this pistol!"_

Suzaku gulped, and took the pistol, barely registering the words said in his ear.

Lelouch spun towards the crowd, arms open wide, and pointed towards a large screen, barely perceptible on the wall, which suddenly turned on.

A gasp ran through the people in the crowd, and twelve people in the crowd started in shock, or shuddered in barely contained rage. On the screen was a redheaded girl, eyes wide in fright, her mouth covered by a rag, tied to a chair. Suzaku took a deep breath, heart pounding. What was he going to do?

"That girl is a traitor! To me, to the state, to _everything we stand for! _Kururugi, she is in the room next to us, and you _will enter that room! _When you do, follow the orders I gave you _exactly, _and you will become my knight!"

Milly stared in horror at the screen. "Lelo… Lelouch wouldn't… he _wouldn't…_"

Suzaku nodded, and left.

OXOXOXOXO

Suzaku stared at the girl, heart pounding, throat tightening. He held the gun at her head, his hand shaking wildly, her eyes staring into his _soul_. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and

Lelouch smiled.

Milly was left mute.

Kallen couldn't watch, but couldn't look away.

Naoto watched stoically. The actions this boy took would determine the fate of the Lost Prince.

Rivalz didn't understand.

Shirley was shaking.

Nunally was staring at her brother with a sense of shock.

Alice was trying to soothe her.

The girl looked at Suzaku, her eyes filled with implicit trust.

Suzaku dropped the gun.

A roar ran through the crowd as Suzaku cut the bonds of the girl, and released her, taking her with him into the next room. Clovis stared, and smiled, "It looks like the Eleven won't be your knight Lel-"

Lelouch smiled, even wider. "Sir Kururugi, you have passed my test!"

What. But he hadn't _killed her._

Lelouch turned to the crowd as Suzaku and the girl stood next to him, Suzaku's arm protectively holding the girl.

"That girl is no traitor! She is my close friend, Sasori Kewell's, only living sibling! She is the test I assigned Kururugi! And he succeeded, because he followed my orders to the _letter!"_

He turned to Suzaku, and _roared, _his voice filling the room, "Suzaku Kururugi, _kneel! _Kneel, but do not kneel to _me! _Kneel to the girl you have just saved, because she too **followed my orders! ** She did exactly what I asked of her – she _trusted you! _This girl trusted an Eleven – no a _Britannian_ with her life! And because of that trust, she **lived! **Marika Kewell, _kneel! _Kneel before Britannia, as the first member of my Royal Guard!"

The two kneeled when asked to, still shocked by his words. Then he said, more quietly, "Stand up."

This time, it was not an order. It was a suggestion, an offer. It was saying 'You can refuse me, and walk away. Or, you can walk with me, and see how deep this rabbit hole goes."

They stood.

And then _he _kneeled, and the crowd roared betrayal.

"It is not you who should bow to me – it is I who should kneel to you. I have deceived and betrayed your trust for my own reasons, and these reasons are horrible, terrible reasons. I ask you, not demand of you, to join me. Suzaku-kun, as my knight, and Miss Kewell, as my guard."

The honorific was not lost on the two Japanese sitting nearby, despite being lost on everyone else present.

The two nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Lelouch smiled, and stood, then he faced the crowd, his hand flashing before his eye, and _roared_ again, and it was like a dragon newly woken, the heat of his voice blasting everyone present.

"**Kneel! **Kneel before your new standard! Sir Kururugi – the _Champion_ of Honor, and Lady Kewell, the _Lioness _of Trust! These two are **my **standard for you, the people! They are the standard you will hold yourselves up to in my eyes! Two people, each of different backgrounds, who kept the only things they had in that situation – his honor and her **trust**! Can you match up to them! Is it even _possible, _for _anyone_, to match up to these two? For they are the only _true Britannians in this room! _Not even I can match the standard they have set, because the sheer **power **of that room has created a bond of trust that even death will never surpass! People of Britannia – **Know! Your! Place!**"

They kneeled. What else could they do? They kneeled – to a shocked Eleven, and to a blushing Britannian, to a standard that they couldn't even hope to match.

The nobility kneeled to an Eleven, and the world kept turning.

But Suzaku just stared, shocked, remember the four words that Lelouch had said, the four words that had changed life in Area Eleven forever.

"_Do as you wish."_

OXOXOXOXO

**Ladies and gentleman, **_**that's **_**how I end a fucking hiatus.**

**See you next week. That is the new promise. Updates every week. **

**PS: I lied about the cool bits.**


End file.
